


Protection

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is surprised to find Vanessa on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Karen had not expected to find Vanessa on her doorstep, and, when Vanessa spoke her words sank in slowly. 

"Hide me..."

"What?"

"Please..."

Karen relents, pulling Vanessa inside, locking the door behind her and leading her to the sofa. 

"What's going on?"

"Fisk... I think he... I think he's changed."

Vanessa finally looks up at Karen and Karen's breath catches in her throat at the sight of the black eye. 

"Okay, I guess you live here now..." 

"You... mean it?"

Karen half-smiles, settling on the sofa beside Vanessa at last, her arm around the woman's shoulders. 

"Yeah... I mean it."


End file.
